We're all in this together
by Jario5615
Summary: The new world came, the Aegis split in two, and Pyra's up to something...
1. Solitude

And then, they were two.

Being there, as seperated entites, not conectted by mind nor body, felt odd. Pyra had grown accustomes to hearing her 'sister's' thoughts and feelings, acting as a second opinion to her every thought. Never feeling truly lonely at any time, as she was there, whenever Pyra needed to talk her deepest thoughts.

And now, by the same technological magic that brought the Aegis into existence, they were now two.

Whilst she was bothered by being seperated by the hip, she was far more concerned of the complications to Rex. Before, it was easier to accept: She and Mythra had been the same physical entity, and each being different halves of the same personality. Knowing their fate, she was somewhat happy when Nia confessed, as Rex would have someone to lean on, throughout the undoubtable pain he would feel in consequence of her destiny.

But now as three? She didn't know.

* * *

Despite the conglomeration of the Titans to the New Land, Fonsett remained a quiet and sleepy village. It remained the Hero's rest, and a sanctuary for Rex after what had happened. It had been, and always would be, his home.

Rex had his feet dangled over the cliff near the graveyard. He wanted to talk to his parents, but did not know how to surmise what had happened to him. His thoughts and feelings were all in a jumble, and sorting them was too difficult for him. He had nearly lost Pyra and Mythra; he had defeated Jin, Malos and the true evil conductor: Amalthus; Nia had confessed, and he had acted like an oblivious child, as he always did.

He turned and looked over the small village. Some of his friends had followed him back to Fonsett after the destruction of the space station. Both Zeke and Mòrag had duties to attend to in their respective countries, and could not come. Tora and Poppi were playing around in the fields behind the houses, and Nia was studying a tree nearby to them, with Dromarch in tow. Pyra was inside Corrine's house cooking dinner, and Mythra was somewhere. Rex didn't know exactly where she was, but his best guess was that she was attempting to help Pyra in whatever way she could.

Heaving his feet back onto the land, he walked into the graveyard, and knelt down besides the pair of graves. He took a deep breath, and began to talk:

"Hi Mum, Dad... So I went to Elysium, with Pyra, and Mythra, and Nia and everyone else. We met the Architect - turns out he's human like us, but he was as old as the stories said. We also beat Jin, Malos and Amalthus... but I wish we didn't have had to kill them. I'm just glad its all over.

I don't know what to do though. Pyra and Mythra are now seperate beings, and Nia is a blade too. I love all three of them, and the rest of the guys, but... its something different with those three. I can't pinpoint what though..."

He sat there for a while, in silence, until he heard footsteps approaching. He turned around to see Mythra approaching, so he stood up, dusting the dirt of his knees. After she reached the top of the stairs, they locked eyes for a short time. Rex noticed a wetness in her eyes, which caused the sunset to reflect in her pupils. She then averted her gaze abruptly, clearly blushing.

"Dinner's nearly ready" she blurted, and begun to speed off before Rex could reply. He inwardly laughed, then strolled back to his Auntie's house.

* * *

The only problem with the top quality food created by Pyra and Corrine is that it was too delicious. Mythra already had eyes bigger than her stomach, and the wonderful meal had added to it, resulting in her feeling quite bloated after it. Her stomach felt unbearably heavy, and so she had retired to her bedroom, which she shared with her sister. Rex had his old room, and the others had rooms as blade and driver. The rooms were small, but more cosy than any inn.

She walked over to the full length mirror in the corner of the room, and stood sideways on. According to the mirror, she was physically bloated; her usualy flat stomach now poked out, giving her a slight bump. If it hadn't returned to normal by tomorrow, she made a mental note to wear a baggy top, if she could find one.

"It's not that bad, at least it doesn't look like you have a bun in the oven!"

Mythra fell over backwards in surprise, luckily onto her bed, and saw her sister must have quietly entered their room without her knowing. Mythra grunted at her sister, and then composed herself. She looked over to the mirror again, then began to rummage through the adjacnet draws. Once she had found what she had been looking for, Mythra tied her long blone hair back into an equally long ponytail.

"I though you called Rex a jerk for saying he liked that?" Her redheaded twin asked. A coy smile then spread across her face. "You're not trying to impress him, are you?"  
"Shut up!" Mythra's face was now as red as her sister's hair, "Besides, even if I did, we both know he prefers you over me"  
"How so?"  
"How so?! He always called us by your name, especially after our true form was unlocked. Plus, your just more caring, and can actually look after him. All I'm good for is fighting, and you don't see that happening all that often now...". Within a second, her mood had changed from agitation to borderline depression. Pyra then sat down on the bed, and put an arm around her sister.  
"Listen. Rex loves everyone the same. Call it childlike optimism, his fatal flaw, whatever. He cares as much about you, as he does about me, and all of us. He just knew us by my name first, so his subconscious tacked that name on by default. Besides, I know that he likes that you don't mother him," Mythra managed a weak smile, and hugged her sister. "Now, get some rest, and talk to Rex about this in the morning"

Mythra had no energy left to complain. She flopped onto the matress, and was out like a light.

* * *

Pyra however, could not sleep. All the things that she and Mythra had talk about were still swirling around in her head, not permitting her the luxury of sleep. Did Rex really love everyone the same? Or did he just say that as not to offend anyone?

She got out of bed quietly, as not to disturb her sister, headed into the hallway, and approached the window at the end of it. The moon filled the area with a sombre white glow, leaving the village drowned in a soft haze. It was a beautiful sight.

She looked over to Rex's door. She could easily go in there, wake him up and talk at him - he would be drowsy, but he probably wouldn't mind. It was tempting, very tempting, and some part of her just wanted to rush in there and quietly slide into bed with him. She had nearly succeeded before, but she was _so_ comfortable, Mythra had come out. Now that wasn't an issue. Luckily, Pyra managed to stop herself just before she opened Rex's door. She sighed, and then tiptoed back towards her bedroom.

"Can't sleep either?", Nia poked her head out from her bedroom. Pyra inwardly cursed for being louder than she should have.  
"Yeah. I was going to take a walk, but I decided to go read a book instead"  
"Suit yourself" Nia disappeared back into her room.

Pyra lay down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, and thought. Mythra was still in a deep sleep, and hadn't started snoring yet, so it was peaceful enough. She rambled on through her thoughts, about life, about Rex, about everything...

And then she struck the proverbial gold mine, and a devious grin infected her face.


	2. Orchestration

Rex was pulled from his slumber by the delicious smells of cooking. His stomach yearned for the food being whipped up downstairs; he couldn't tell what exactly was being made, but that just meant it was lots of things all at once, to which his stomach growled in delight. Nose first, he raced down the stairs to breakfast.

He expected to see Pyra and his Auntie orchestrating a huge breakfast, with an almost melodic synchronisation. But, instead saw was Mythra battling half a dozen frying pans, with a few plates of toast by the side. Her face was carved with concentration and anguish, attempting preventing the urge to smash everything in frustration. Rex found the whole scene quite bewildering.

"Mythra?", was then followed by a loud clattering, a few curses, and a frayed countenance. When she turned head, it could have been mistaken for Medusa's wrath. Before she could begin to scold Rex, one of the pans began to hiss violently at her, and she attended to it, cursing all the while.  
"I didn't know you could cook," Rex said, attempting to lighten the mood.  
"Well, I can. Sort of. I just didn't do it because Pyra was better at it then me,"  
"Oh, okay. Do you need any help with it?"  
"No!" Mythra was apparently somewhat defensive of her breakfast "No, because it's basically done anyway. So, take a seat."

Rex did as he was instructed, and Mythra lay the food down on the table. The toast was burnt slightly, the meat was a bit raw, and the eggs were somewhat gloopy. Nevertheless he ate it heartily, whilst Mythra was watching him attentively, presumably to see if her cooking held up. It would've been uncomfortable to most people, but Rex was too focused on the food to notice.

"Well? What's your verdict?" Mythra asked him.  
"It's good" Rex replied, mid mouthful.  
"Good?"  
"Yeah. Its as good as what Pyra makes" Mythra scoffed.  
"Now I know you're lying..."  
"No! It really is!"  
"You'd say that even if it is was terrible..."

* * *

"Well, that may work, but you know Rex, and he would never openly agree to any of it"

Pyra had risen early that morning, and gone to speak to Azurda. Her mind was ticking away, thinking over how she could entice Rex into revealing his true feeling on the matter of her and Mythra and Nia. On many levels, she did just want Rex for herself, but she knew that would be near impossible to happen. So she settled for the next best thing, making Rex admit he _had_ feelings for the three of them.

Her mind had concocted a plan to achieve this, but it would have to be inadvertent; as Azurda said, Rex would never explicitly agree to it.

"But d'you think it will work?" She asked the titan  
"As long as Rex remains oblivious to it all, I suppose your plan of creating... intimate situations between you should work"  
"Great! Thanks Azurda"  
"Just be careful, Pyra"

It had been a decent walk out towards where Azurda was resting: the port north of Fonsett, and light had only just greeted the day. The orange haze of sunrise was the welcoming arm of the new day, a day of which Pyra was eager to begin.

As she was leaving, she noticed a Ardainian ship pulling into the port. Despite all the time that she had travelled around, she had rarely seen a ship dock from this perspective, so she absorbed the choreography of the vessel as it arrived. Once the dance was over, a familiar face wandered out from within.

"Brighid!" The Azure blade seemed initially shocked to see her as she emerged from the ship, but this was quickly replaced with a friendly countenance.  
"Pyra, I was not expecting a welcome party for an unannounced visit such as this"  
"Sorry to disappoint, but I was here visiting Azurda" She gestured to the titan, who gave a curt nod to Brighid. She returned the greeting accordingly, "Anyway, what's this unannounced visit about?"  
"It's to extend an invitation to the capital on behalf of The Emperor. I will explain the specifics once we have reached Fonsett"  
"That's understandable" Pyra paused for thought for a moment, "Brighid, could ask for you opinion on something?"

"So you mean to find Rex's true feeling by examining how he expresses them?"  
"Yes, in essence"  
"That will be quite the task to undergo. Have you spoken to your supossid co-conspiritors about your plan?"  
"I put the idea in Mythra's head early this morning, but I haven't really talked to them,"  
"If you desire, I can allow you three time aside from Rex. There are some details the Emperor wishes him to be aware of"  
"Thanks, Brighid"  
"Glad to be of help, Pyra"

* * *

"A conference, in Alba Cavinch?"  
"Indeed. Since its the most accessible way into the new land, it is was deemed the best place. The Emperor also wants to make a gesture of good faith to the other nations"

Once Brighid and Pyra had returned to the village, the Azure blade had explained the purpose of her visit to the group. It hence became apparent that there was great debate over how the 'new land' was to be distributed among the nations.

"The Emperor and therefore Mor Ardain will propose unified governance over this area, with a council formed of representatives from all over Alrest. However, it is quite likely Uraya will call for its own sovereign province within the area, governed solely by themselves"  
"But surely unified governance would be more beneficial looking forwards?" Dromach enquired.  
"You are not alone in that opinion" Brighid confirmed, "But Uraya is still anxious after the near war some time ago"  
"That's all well and good, but you're talking international politics here! What's this gotta do with us?" Nia interjected  
"You are all invited to participate in the conference, but specifically Rex has been requested as the representative of Letheria"  
"Me, a representative?! But... that... I mean..." The driver stumbled around his words, "Why me specifically, there are others who would be far more qualified - I'm just a salvager..."  
"You are the Aegis' driver; you climbed the World Tree, you met the Architect; you stopped Malos - need I go on?"  
"No... I think you made your point..." Rex bowed his head down, as a distant pain filled his countenance. Brighid took pity on him, and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Let's take a walk, shall we?" She led him out the door, but not before she glanced over and nodded at Pyra.

The two began to wander through the village, and Rex began to spill his thoughts onto the jewel of the empire.

"Me? The Leftherian representative? I don't get it..."  
"Each nation has its own spoken representative, who will openly talk at the conference. The Leftherian position was primarily created so you would be able to openly speak at the conference." Rex still looked distant "Let me ask you something: You still want the world to exist in peace, don't you?"  
"Of course! There shouldn't be any wars due to land, especially now"  
"Then your role will be to reiterate that to the other representatives"  
"Oh. I suppose that makes sense..."

* * *

Later that evening, after they had all eaten and Brighid had returned to the Ardainian ship that would depart for Alba Cavinch the following day, Nia was bored. Whilst it had been Rex specifically that had been invited to the talks, the invitation had been extended to all the troupe. The Master Driver had retired to his room earlier than usual, no doubt in attempt to gather his thoughts on the responsibility placed before him. Nia had expected either Pyra or Mythra to be with him, but for whatever reason they weren't.

Since Pyra was still busy in the kitchen, Nia decided to strike up a conversation with her sister instead:

"Hey, Mythra I have a question..." she began.  
"Fire away," Mythra replied, without turning to face Nia.  
"Why are you and Pyra two people now?"

Nia's question caught Mythra off guard, and now she was scrambling for a legitimate response.

"Well... I don't know for sure, but it could be something to do with the fact we resonated from scratch? Maybe because the core found two separate blades, it separated us into two..."  
"But if you resonated again, surely you wouldn't remember everything!"  
"Maybe, but then we resonated with the same driver, so maybe that's why. Also we're the Aegis, and that changes the rules"

Before Nia could delve deeper, Pyra appeared and sat down between the two, resting a hand on each of their shoulders. Her face held an uncharacteristic grin.

"Ladies..." She said, her mouth forming a coy smile, "Here's the plan..."


End file.
